Pizzatron 3000
Pizzatron 3000 is a game that is played in the Pizza Parlor that was created by Club Penguin's inventor and scientist, Gary the Gadget Guy. An alternative level of this game is hidden at the start of the game, and is called Candytron 3000, substituting pizza ingredients with candy. At the start screen you have to click on the lever on the machine and it will move to a picture of a sweet. When playing, the player must look at a sign on which the current order is written. Then they must make the correct type of pizza. If the player makes a mistake, the pizza that they made will not sell, but they will have a chance to remake that pizza. If the player makes 5 mistakes, the game is over, the player gets fired, and the Pizza Parlor goes out of business (because the penguins stop buying pizzas). After making five correct pizzas in a row without making a mistake on a particular pizza, you will get a tip. Tips increase by five coins for every five pizzas in a row you make correctly. After making 40 pizzas (or if you make more than 5 mistakes), you finish the game, and collect your coins. Readers may also wish to see List of Gary's Inventions for a list of Gary the Gadget Guy's other inventions "Stuffing" means to put more than one of a type of topping after the pizza moves fast. A counter accident feature. Use to your advantage. This secret is easier if you play Candytron. Putting items before the pizza comes? You can put items before a pizza comes by waiting for the last pizza to go to the end and finish. If it is the 1st pizza you can't perform this. Candytron 3000 See main article, Candytron 3000. To go to the secret level, you will have to click on the lever at the right side of the Pizzatron 3000 Machine. Then click on start. It will not show as Candytron 3000 on the starting page or the instructions page. This game yields more coins than Pizzatron 3000. "Putting more items"? Putting more items means that when the board says to put more than two ingredients ( not sauces and the cheese ), put one more item of one of those ingredients. Then you will get a secret coin ( they won't show until the end but won't say secret coin. They will put it under the normal coins ). What always comes Always get ready with the cheese or sprinkles by picking the object up before the pizza arrives. Trivia *The Pizzatron 3000 was invented by Gary. *At the Halloween Party of '07, the candy version of Pizzatron 3000, Candytron 3000, was released. *It's possible to go one game without any mistakes on a slow computer. *For some odd reason you are not allowed to play it in Elite Penguin Force along with Bean Counters. *When you try to find your buddy when he/she is playing this game, it will show as "(Name) is making pizzas". *It is said that if you click your igloo right before you reach the Pizzatron 3000, you show up in your igloo, but it will still ask if you want to play. Click yes, then get as many points as possible. At the end you should click "done" and you will receive your coins. However, you are stuck at that screen, allowing you to gain as much coins as possible before you log off (most of the time club penguin will be watching that game and will take anybody off that use tis glitch). It is possible that this works with every new game. However, it is still a mystery why the CP Team did not remove this, as they do with all other versions of this glitch (excluding Bean Counters). *The more pizzas you make in a row without making a mistake, the faster the conveyer belt goes. *If the player squirts Hot Sauce/Regular Sauce at the pizza for too long the pizza will become overloaded with sauce and the pizza turns into a puddle of sauce. *The music seems to be called "Extra Anchovies" in the new Igloo Music list. *The highest amount of coins you can get, without making any mistakes, is 1085 coins. But If You Select Candytron 3000, you will get 1285 coins. See also *Hot Sauce *Candytron 3000 *Pizza *List of Gary's Inventions Music The Music